


You'll always have me by your side

by loveforhockey



Series: You Shine For Me [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jack has a thing for Sam's ass, Jack's Ankle, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Smut, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: “I don’t worry too much, I worry exactly the perfect amount for when my boyfriend is injured.” He eases Jack’s boot off, carful of his ankle, then makes quick time with his sweatpants, throwing them over the side of their bed to join the rest of the clothes there.Jack gets injured, and Sam is a great boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Jack got injured.

Sam knows its bad. He sees Jack skate to the front of the net and start to lose his balance, his leg collapsing under him and getting the wrong edge caught in the ice. Jack’s ear splitting scream echoes off the walls of the rink, and Sam’s heart sinks.

For a second he’s just still on the ice before rolling over clutching his ankle and trying to stand up. Sam tries to get to him, but Matt beats him to it and before he knows it the entire team is swarmed around his boyfriend.

All he can do is watch as Jack hops down the hallway, praying that it’s not serious.

“He’ll be ok, Reino.” Matt says when he catches Sam starring down the tunnel with wide blue eyes. He hopes Matt’s right. Matt probably knows Jack better than anyone else on the team, aside from Samson. He took Jack in last season and served as a father figure for Jack on the team. Sam won’t forget the first time he came over to pick up Jack for a date and Matt had given him a talk about what would happen if Sam played with Jack’s heart. As if. But Matt’s right, they need Jack. Sam needs Jack. 

Everyone just slowly skates around for a few minutes, taking in the recent events before returning to practice, because they have a game tonight and they need to win. Business goes on, it’s just a lot harder for Sam to focus without Jack by his side.

_X_

Sam gets home later than he usually would because of the media for tonights opener. He answers the questions with the same meaningless answers he usually would, thinking about how Jack would always roll his eyes or scoff at a reporter who asked a dumb question.

Jack is already home when Sam pulls his car into his space in the driveway, which means one of the trainers must have given him a ride back considering they drove to practice together.

The house is as empty and quiet as when they left in the morning, most of the lights still off and blinds half closed, blocking the rays of natural light. The windows Jack likes to open for fresh air are all closed, making the dark rooms feel even more stuffy. Sam sighs, hanging his jacket up on the hooks by the door next to wear Jack usually puts his, but he must still have it on.

There’s not really much for Sam to do except put their coffee cups from this morning in the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen a little bit. Jack is still off on his own hiding in some corner of the house, but eventually it becomes to much for Sam to not go and find him.

He finds Jack in their bedroom, hiding in the same darkness and stuffy air as the rest of the house. Jack’s back is facing the door way, the covers of the bed pulled over his shoulders, shaking every few seconds with what sound like little sobs and sniffles. Sam’s heart sinks, because this isn’t like Jack. Jack is goofy contagious smiles and ridiculous laughs, not shutting the world out and hiding from his problems. 

His jacket is thrown on the chair in the corner of the room, which means he must have come right up here immediately after getting home. A gray boot cast is on the floor by the edge of the bed, Jack’s swollen ankle poking out from under the covers to rest on top of them in the cold air of the room.

“Jack.” Sam chokes out, tears welling up in his eyes as he goes to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to Jack. His back is still turned, face mashed into the pillow to muffle his sobs.

“Jack, honey, I’m so sorry.” Sam whispers, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his boyfriends shoulder. Jack makes a muffled noise into the pillow beneath his face.

“Hmm?” Sam asks concerned, his eye brows drawing together.

“I can’t do it.” It’s quiet, but he can hear it. “I can’t do it, Sammy.” Jack says again, finally looking up at Samson. His face is blotchy and red, streaks of tears cutting over his cheeks. All Sam can do is pull him closer so Jack is buried in his chest, withering and shaking with sobs. Jack clings to him like Sam is the only thing left in the world, his hands fisted in Sam’s shirt and soaking it with tears.

“Shhh, Shhhh.” Sam says into Jack’s hair, pressing a few kisses to it. Despite his efforts and comforting touches, Jack continues to fall apart. It’s all Samson can do to just hold him and curl up against him as they both drift to sleep.

_X_

It’s Jack who wakes up first a couple of hours later that afternoon. They probably shouldn’t have slept, but there’s a lot of things that probably shouldn’t of happened right now.

Sam wakes up to mumbled curse words and the recognizable sound Jack makes in the back of his throat when he’s frustrated. The spot on the bed is next to him, but Jack hasn’t gone far. He’s propped on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the boot for his ankle and failing miserably.

“Hey.” Sam says quietly, sitting up against the headboard and reaching up to pat down his hair.

“Hey.” Jack replies, not looking away from the boot he’s trying to put on.

“Need some help with that?” Sam asks softly. Jack only looks up at him miserably, so he’ll take it as a yes.

He crouches down on the floor by Jack’s foot. His ankle is still swollen, even under the Ace wrap. Jack lets him take the boot, watching as Sam easily opens it up enough for him to comfortably slide his foot in and securing the buckles.

“Thank you.” Jack says quietly, the sadness obvious in his voice.

“You’re welcome. I love you, Jack. I hope you know that.” He leans in for a kiss, tilting Jack’s chin up with a gentle finger to meet his lips. The angle is a little weird, with Jack still on the bed, but the kiss is sweet none the less.

“I do. I love you, too.”

_X_

He has to help Jack down the stairs, because it still hurts to put a weight on his foot. Sam wraps his arm around Jack’s chest, steadying him and he hobbles down the stairs on one foot.

It’s getting pretty late, and they still haven’t eaten yet so Sam decides to start on dinner after getting Jack set up with a glass of water and a pain killer the doctor said he needs to take for his foot. 

He decides to make salad and pasta because it’s easy and Jack will eat it. The process would go a lot quicker if Jack didn’t come up behind him and box him against the counter, leaving a trail of kisses on the soft skin behind his ear.

“Jack...”

“Sammy.” He mocked, clasping his hands around Sam’s stomach and pulling him closer.

“Why don’t you go to the couch and I’ll bring dinner to you?” He hates to lose Jack’s touch, but he really should be resting right now.

“I wanna be with you.” Jack huffs, turning Sam around and pressing their lips together. Samson goes easily because he’s a sucker for Jack, the lettuce he was chopping left forgotten behind him as Jack’s hands wander down his muscled back and to his ass.

“You really should be resting.” Sam says when they break the kiss, grabbing Jack’s muscled biceps to hold him close, Jack’s hands resting on his ass. “I promise I’ll cuddle with you after dinner.”

“Fine.” Jack pecks Sam on the cheek before hobbling off to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Jack is buried under the fuzzy blue blanket Sam’s mom gave them as a house warming gift when Sam comes in to hand him a plate with salad and pasta. His good leg is tucked under him, curled up against the arm of the couch with his bad leg stretched out of the floor.

“Thanks, baby.” Jack says, sitting up a little to peck Sam on the cheek as he sits next to him with his own plate.

“How’s your foot?”

“Hurts.” 

“You took the pain killers, right?”

“They haven’t kicked in yet.” 

It’s mostly silent between the two of them after that, the low murmur of the local news on TV filling the silence of the room, until the sports segment comes on. Predictably, it’s all about Jack. Sam can feel him tense up next to him and immediately reaches out a hand to massage the tight muscles on the back of Jack’s neck.

“Do you want me to change it?” Sam asks quietly.

“Can we just turn it off?” Jack says impossibly sad. Sam nods, reaching for the remote on the coffee table in front of him and clicking the power button to shut off the TV. Jack slumps against him, resting his head on Sammy’s shoulder as tears begin to slip from his eyes.

“Honey...” Sam starts, because in all the time they’ve been dating, he’s never seen Jack like this. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Jack buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, because that’s all he can do right now. Sam can’t make Jack’s ankle better, but he can be here for him when he needs it.

“I want to play.” Jack says quietly, lifting his face up. His cheeks are red, more red than usual with tears slipping from his eyes. It breaks Sam’s heart to see him like this. It’s all he can do to press his lips to Jack’s in a sweet kiss, tilting his chin up with a gentle finger and spreading a palm against his chest.

Jack pushes into Sam’s mouth, bringing his hand up to brush his hair behind his ear and cup the side of Sam’s face. Sammy gives in, like everything with Jack, and ends up on his back across the couch with Jack balanced on top of him.

“Bed?” Jack asks, nipping at Sam’s lips then pulling away.

“Are you sure you can...” Sam trails off.

“Ugh, yes loser. You just need to help me up the stairs.

It’s kind of a struggle, but he manages to help Jack hop up the stairs and flop down on their large comfy bed.

“What about your foot?”

“It will be fine, I just can’t put weight on it.” Jack reassures him, pressing a sweet kiss to Sam’s temple.

Jack pushes Sam down on the bed and crawls over him, his foot resting cautiously to the side. He slides his hand under the fabric of Sam’s shirt, feeling the defined muscles of his stomach. The soft gasp Sam lets out when Jack ducks down to suck a mark into his collar bone is the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

“Jack, please.” Sam gasps. 

“I got you, baby.” Jack says, smiling down at him and tucking a stray piece of his hair behind his ear. He moves to the side of him and helps Sam slide his shirt off before taking care of his own, letting them both fall on the floor. Sam jumps on him again, attacking his mouth as he moves into Jack’s lap. He’s obviously hard, straining in his sweat pants as he presses against Jack. “Fuck, Sammy.”

“Get these off, Jack.” Sam says, sliding his hand into Jack’s sweats and palming him through his boxers before pulling them both down.

“Umm.” Jack says, embarrassed when his sweats got stuck around his cast.

“Uh, will it be ok if I take it off?” Sam asks shyly.

“I think so. Sorry I’m not gonna be much fun for a while.” This is a rare side of Jack, when he blushes so deep it shows in his already red cheeks as he shows some of his softer thoughts. Or any thought about Sam.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Samson reassures him, pressing kisses to Jack’s face. “You’re always fun.” 

“Not when I’m injured. How is this gonna work? I-I can’t really move my leg...”

“I could ride you if you want?” Jack’s down. Jack is so down.

“Fuck, yes.” He says grinning, helping Sam climb off him and laying down flat on the bed.

“Are you comfortable?” Sam asks, getting to work on Jack’s cast and pants.

“You worry too much, Reino. But yeah, I’m fine.”

“I don’t worry too much, I worry exactly the perfect amount for when my boyfriend is injured.” He eases Jack’s boot off, carful of his ankle, then makes quick time with his sweatpants, throwing them over the side of their bed to join the rest of the clothes there.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Jack grins, taking hold of Sam’s hips and he settles himself over Jack. “Fuck, your squats are really showing. I like it.” He moves his hands to Sam’s ass, taking hold of the firm muscle there. Sam has an amazing ass. Its firm and muscled and looks really good in dress pants and fits into Jack’s hands perfectly. 

“Thanks, but can you, uh-” He starts, rocking his hips forward a little.

“Yeah, of course, baby.” Jack stretches as he reaches for the little bottle of lube they have on the bedside table. He slicks up a few of his fingers before slowly sliding them into Sam, watching his face for any sign of pain and taking in the little gasp he lets out. “Good?”

“Yeah.” He says in a breath, pushing back against Jack’s finger. “You can, uh, add another.” Jack raises his eyebrows, because Sam is still pretty tight and he doesn’t want to hurt him, but Sam always knows what he wants. Sam takes the next as easy as he did the first, gasping and whimpering at the stretch and pushing back for more. Jack moves his fingers, stretching Sam open before adding a third.

“You think you’re ready?” Jack asks. They’re both hard and leaking, and he doesn’t think he can last much longer with the view of Sammy he has.

“Yes, fuck, I need you inside me right now.” Sam whimpers.

“I got you, baby.” Jack says, pulling his fingers out and tapping Sam’s hip so he can line up and slide in. Sam slowly sinks down onto Jack, head tipping back and letting out a beautiful little gasp. “Okay?” Jack asks. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt Sammy.

“Yes, fuck amazing.” He responds, thrusting his hips forward to move Jack inside of him. This time it’s Jack to let out the gasp and whimper.

“Can you, uh, move a little?”

Sam nods, ducking down to sloppily kiss Jack once more before sitting back up and settling into a steady rhythm of thrusting back onto Jack. He grips Samson’s hips in his hands, feeling the strong muscle he’s gained over years and years of hockey and helping in his movements.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Reino.” He feels a bit overwhelmed like this; held down on the bed by Sam on top of him, not that he’s complaining. He has an amazing view of Sam like this, just able to lay back and admire the cut muscles of his stomach and glowing soft skin he wants to get his mouth on. 

“Does your foot hurt?” Sam asks, slowing down a bit.

“Oh my god, you stop to ask if my foot is ok when my dick is inside you. I’m fine, Sammy.” Jack laughs, mostly fond at how much Sam cares for him, and a little at the red blush rising to Sam’s cheeks.

“Shut up. I’m just worried.”

“You love me.” Jack grins, skimming his hands all the way up Sam’s back before returning to their position.

“I do. Now shut up and let me make you come already.” Jack is more than happy to obligate.

It doesn’t take much at this point, from the heat and pressure of Sam around him and the current view he has, it’s surprising he’s lasted this long honestly. Sam thrusts a few more times before Jack is groaning and spilling inside him. Sam comes shortly after, allowing Jack to wrap a hand around him and get him off, spilling on their already sweaty stomachs before collapsing on top of Jack.

For a few minutes they just breathe, taking each other in holding each other close. Sam burrows into Jack’s neck, lazily sucking a hickey that will definitely be visible to anyone who sees Jack.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Jack groans, rubbing a hand up and down Sam’s back before moving it up to gently run through his hair.

Sam only giggles in that light and happy way that means he’s complexity relaxed, mumbling “I love you” into Jack’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Samson. Thank you.” He says. Sam makes a content little noise before slowly removing himself off of Jack and heading into the on suite to find a warm wash cloth to clean up. Jack is half asleep, and Sam has to kinda roll him to get him clean, but it’s worth it once he crawls into bed and curls into Jack with out having to worry about sweat or come.

“Your ankle, ok?”

“Yeah, sorry for being a dick to you earlier. You don’t deserve it. I was just frustrated.” Jack says.

“I know, I’m sorry, but you’ll be back soon. I promise. Until then you’ll just have to let me take care of you.” He smiles, leaning up to press a kiss to Jack’s lips. “You’ll always have me by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Should I continue this series?


End file.
